The development of modern Internet systems allows display of information related to specific content. Web pages can be configured to include hyperlinks to contextual content anywhere in the world. Clicking on contextual links can present the user with related information including graphics, video, audio, image, 3-dimensional (3D) information, or a combination thereof.
Such contextual information can be displayed on a wide variety of devices including computer monitors, projectors, smart glasses, tablet computers, smart phones, and 3-dimensional displays. In the case of virtual reality systems, information can be linked to locations and displayed in a representation of a 3D virtual synthetic world.
Presenting information in a contextual way can increase the effectiveness of the information by associating the information with locations, times, people, and things. Displaying information in the appropriate context can increase the value and usability of the contextual information.
In view of the need for the effective use of information due to the increase in Internet traffic, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing expectations of the populace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet critical time pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.